Kōrakuen Hall
Kōrakuen Hall (後楽園ホール Kōrakuen Hōru) is an arena in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan, which has hosted many boxing, lethwei, professional wrestling, kickboxing and mixed martial arts matches. Part of Tokyo Dome City, it is one of Tokyo's biggest attractions. It opened on April 16, 1962, and has a capacity of approximately 1,800 people. Kōrakuen Hall is the primary location of most of the boxing matches held in the story. From the East Japan Rookie King Tournament to the Class A Tournament matches, and various JBC and OBPF title matches. A lot of events in the story happen in Kōrakuen Hall or around it. Staff *Shimakawa - The referee that partakes in most of the matches in the story. *TV Announcer - The announcer that provides commentary in matches for the crowd in the hall and on live TV viewers and video tapes. *Ring Announcers - Inside the ring during title matches, they introduce boxers to the crowd. *Ana - A ringside interviewer who interviews the winning boxer after a match. Title Matches Held * Takamura Mamoru vs Yajima Yoshiaki - JBC Middleweight Title Match * Date Eiji vs Makunouchi Ippo - JBC Featherweight Title Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Sendō Takeshi II - JBC Featherweight Title Match * Kimura Tatsuya vs Mashiba Ryō - JBC JR Lightweight Title Match * Kobashi Kenta vs Hayami Ryūichi - JBC JR Featherweight Title Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Sanada Kazuki - JBC Featherweight Title Defence Match * Miyata Ichirō vs Arnie Gregory - OPBF Featherweight Title Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Yamada Naomichi - JBC Featherweight Title Defence Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Shimabukuro Iwao - JBC Featherweight Title Defence Match * Aoki Masaru vs Katsutaka Imae - JBC Lightweight Title Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Sawamura Ryūhei - JBC Featherweight Title Defence Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Karasawa Takuzō - JBC Featherweight Title Defence Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Take Keīchi - JBC Featherweight Title Defence Match * Miyata Ichirō vs Che Jounbong - OPBF Featherweight Defence Title Match * Mashiba Ryō vs Sawamura Ryūhei JBC JR Lightweight Title Defence Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Jimmy Sisphar * Makunouchi Ippo vs Malcolm Gedo * Mashiba Ryō vs Aaron Domingo - OPBF Title Lightweight Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Wally * Itagaki Manabu vs Imai Kyōsuke II - JBC Featherweight Vacant Title Match * Makunouchi Ippo vs Alfredo Gonzales Gallery Manga Scenes= Ippo in empty Korakuen Hall.png|Ippo in empty Korakuen Hall Korakuen Hall - Ceiling.png|Korakuen Hall - Ceiling Baron - Takamura - Iga - 003.png|Takamura breaking a door Takamura cheering for Ippo in his first match.png|Takamura cheering for Ippo in his first match |-| Anime Scenes= Other Boxing Venues *Yokohama Arena *Ryōgoku Kokugikan *Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium *Kōdan Gymnasium Trivia *The first match show in the story that took place in Korakuen Hall was Takamura Mamoru vs Hirano Kazuhiko, where it was the first match Ippo attended. *After Miyata Ichirō lost to Mashiba Ryō in the East Japan Rookie King Tournament, Makunouchi Ippo destroyed a vending machine in anger in Kōrakuen Hall. *After Aoki Masaru lost to Iga Shinobu in the Class A Tournament Finals, Takamura Mamoru destroyed a door after getting mad at Kurita Baron. *Makunouchi Ippo first met Mashiba Ryō, Mashiba Kumi, Date Eiji, Iimura Mari, and Kojima Hisato awhile waiting for matches at Kōrakuen Hall. Then outside the Hall after a match, he met Alexander Volg Zangief, Hama Dankichi, Sanada Kazuki, and Hoshi Hiroyuki for the first time. fr:Kourakuen Hall Category:Japan Category:Locations Category:Venues Category:Kōrakuen Hall